The present invention relates to a plug, more particularly to a composite plug for mounting objects in drilled holes of masonry and the like.
Plugs of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Plugs for mounting elements used in drill holes of a masonry firmly anchored in masonry by injecting a mortar or a corresponding bonding agent. Such an anchoring is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 2,830,073. In order to anchor a mounting element, it is necessary first of all to introduce into the bore hole an expansible sleeve which can be composed of a narrow-meshed fabric. Then a foamable synthetic plastic material is introduced and causes the fabric to expand. Finally, the actual mounting element is inserted. The mounting of a mounting element by means of mortar or the like is often especially necessary in porous or brittle masonry to obtain high holding forces. The known plugs of the above mentioned type have been time consuming to use and also not allowed through-mounting for mounting of laths or frames.